One Plus Two Is Four?
by Elfdragon12
Summary: An action comedy with some romance. Two girls are transferred to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's school. What happens when the girls take part in their action? Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, it should be obvious.
1. New Classmates

**Chapter 1: New Classmates**

A classroom filled with noisy, rambunctious youth and a different atmosphere than it usually did. Everyone one was talking about the new exchange student. But something about this was different, there were **two **exchange students. Two girls, rumors had started flying everywhere about their appearances, ranging from a set of twins to girls with the strangest countenances.

A tall, orange haired boy with a stocky build wearing a blue school uniform ran to another boy with slicked back hair wearing a green uniform. "Hey Urameshi! Have you heard about the new exchange students? I've heard their really hot!"

The boy called Urameshi turned around, "Really? Do you know whose class they're in?"

The tall boy nodded, "Yeah, ours."

"Sweet."

Just as he said that the teacher walked in. "Now, now, class, it's time to calm down. As most of you have heard, there are indeed to new students." He turned to the door, "You may come in now."

The door opened and everyone stared as the two girls wearing the school uniforms for girls walked in front of the class. The first girl was short, had long hair in a ponytail with black bangs, brown eyes, and had a look on her face that let everyone know not to talk to her. The other girl was taller, but not by much, had short white hair, bright blue eyes, and a cheerful smile.

"If you would please introduce yourselves, and perhaps say something about yourselves." The teacher prompted them. The white haired girl nudged the first girl. She quickly looked at her with a scowl and turned to the class, "I am Yasu Gihiratou. I…" She paused for a moment, "I am not a person who likes to be bothered."

The other girl rolled her eyes as if she was expecting this. "My name is Rai Toshimo, it is a pleasure to come here. I enjoy music a lot." She said with another big smile.

"Good, good. Now Gihiratou, if you would take the seat next to… Kuwabara, over there. Kuwabara, if you would please raise your hand." The orange haired did so obligingly. Gihiratou grudgingly walked over to the seat and sat in it.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara." He said, introducing himself.

"So I gathered, or at least the last name." Kuwabara's face fell at this.

"Now for you, Toshimo. You can sit next to Urameshi." Urameshi simply waved. Toshimo smiled at him as she sat down.

"Now that's over, let's begin our class." The teacher began teaching math. The teacher left the class to eat his own lunch. The bell rang for lunch, and everyone packed their things eagerly.

Toshimo went over to Gihiratou, smiling as usual. "Glad to see you haven't killed anyone yet, Yasu."

"Oh shut it. It's our first day and it's only lunch time. There's plenty of time to do so." Gihiratou said flatly.

"Just don't do it here. Wait until after school if you want to kill someone, 'kay?"

"Fine."

Urameshi and Kuwabara came up from behind Toshimo. "Would you two mind joining us for lunch? Seeing as how you don't know anyone here yet." Kuwabara asked.

"No, we know everyone here." Gihiratou said sardonically.

"Really?"

"No."

Toshimo interrupted this little conversation, "I don't see a problem with it. I'm glad you guys decided to ask us."

"Joy." Gihiratou interjected.

"Never mind Yasu's attitude. She just likes to act like that so guys don't come up to her begging for a date." Toshimo waved her hand.

"Rai, if you keep talking like that, I'm going to kill you."

Toshimo waved the threat away, "You've said that 1,579 times now."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped, "You've kept track?"

"Yup. It's quite fun."

"If we're going to lunch, we'd better get it now." Urameshi said patting his stomach, "I'm hungry!"

They had gotten their lunches and the boys were leading them to a spot under some trees.

"So how long have you guys been here?" Urameshi said, striking up a conversation while they ate.

"Yeah, we only just moved about two months ago. Yasu and I live together. We've been best friends since who knows when. We help each other out."

"Really? What do you two do for fun?"

"Different stuff, I listen to music or make music. What Yasu does, most people wouldn't call fun. She likes to go somewhere peaceful and meditate. She also likes to fight."

Kuwabara looked up, "A girl fighting? That's neat. I can fight too."

Gihiratou calmly stood up, "Really? Let's test your fighting skills. How about after school? Simple fistfight. Don't worry, Rai. I promise not to hurt him too much."

Kuwabara grinned, cockily, "How about if I win, you go out with me."

"Only if you become my servant for two weeks if I win."

"You're on. No way I'm gonna lose!"

"No way am I going to lose to an idiot and have to go out with him."

Urameshi looked at Toshimo and winked, "I bet you a thousand yen Kuwabara gets his butt kicked."

Toshimo smiled back, "I'd be a fool to think he'd win."

"What? I'll fight you too, Yusuke, if you keep talking like that!" Kuwabara said, enraged.

"Leave the fighting for after school, you can fight plenty enough then." Gihiratou said, irritated.

"Oh yes. I nearly forgot. You must still be angry from when the teacher took your-" Gihratou muffled Toshimo's mouth.

"Enough. I think it's time to go back to class."

Everyone looked up to see the surrounding people getting up and leaving. "Oh, I guess it's time to go back to class then." Kuwabara said repeating Gihiratou's observation. Toshimo, Gihiratou, and Urameshi groaned.

The rest of the school day went on without any important events. Toshimo sat up and paid proper attention in class, while Gihiratou, Urameshi, and Kuwabara couldn't have cared less. Kuwabara sat in anticipation for the fight.


	2. The After School Fight and Another Guy

**Chapter 2: The After School Fight and Another Guy**

The four students met in front of the school.

"So where are we going to fight?" Gihiratou asked.

"Just follow us and we'll lead you there." Urameshi said, beaming.

"Just a minute and I'll change out of this horrendous uniform. This would be impossible to fight in." She turned and walked to the nearest restroom.

"So, Toshimo, how well does she fight?" Kuwabara asked hoping to get an inside look on Gihiratou's fighting techniques.

"Oh, she fights terrifically well!" Toshimo said happily.

"And what's the chance I'll win in five minutes?"

"Ummm. None, she'll beat you in three." She said holding up three fingers.

"Where are we going to fight?" Gihratou asked, startling all of them. She had come out wearing a loose white hoodie, loose blue pants, and white sneakers. She had a sucker in her mouth and an emotionless look on her face.

"Follow me!" Urameshi walked off grinning. The whole way it was pretty quiet. Kuwabara was thinking, or at least trying to, Toshimo was trying to weasel the location out of Urameshi, and Toshimo simply gazed ahead.

Urameshi leaded them to a secluded, forest clearing.

"Why here?" Gihiratou asked.

"I have to have some pity for Kuwabara. This way not everybody gets to see his butt kicked by a girl." Immediately Kuwabara got angry and was about to punch Urameshi in the face.

"You're here to fight me, not Urameshi, Kuwabara. So let's get this over with."

Urameshi quickly backed away. Kuwabara and Gihiratou took fighting stances. Rai stepped in to signal the fight.

"Now!"

Kuwabara immediately started charging, while Gihiratou stood still. Kuwabara punched down low, probably not wanting to punch her in the face. Gihiratou immediately took action. She grabbed his hand and vaulted off the ground, landing on the ground behind him. He barely stopped in time to avoid running into a tree. He turned around, stunned.

"Come at me again and see if you have better luck this time." She said inviting him. This time Kuwabara run and aimed the punch high.

"Hmph. Idiot." She ducked out of the way and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell flat on his face, she didn't even let him get up this time. She hit a vital spot and he was out cold.

Urameshi looked at Kuwabara, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I just knocked him out for a couple minutes. I could do without his annoying voice around." Gihiratou said, dusting herself off.

Toshimo came up and high-fived Gihiratou, "Another victory for the list."

"It wasn't too difficult."

"If fighting that idiot had been difficult, I'd say you were a weak fighter." A voice came from behind them.

Toshimo jumped about a foot away. The voice came from a teenage boy with black hair that had a white starburst, red eyes, and rather short. He wore a sleeveless shirt, pants, and shoes, all of which were black except for a white bandana tied around his forehead. His crimson red eyes flashed in Toshimo's direction, "Idiot girl." His eyes also flashed in Gihiratou's direction.

"By the way, Yusuke, I suppose you haven't sensed the demonic aura surrounding these girls, have you?" Urameshi looked from Gihiratou to Toshimo.

"What?"

The black haired boy's face shook in exasperation.

They were interrupted by a groan from Kuwabara who just started waking up. He turned over and sat up, he frowned when he saw the new boy. "How long have you been watching?"

"The whole time." He answered Kuwabara with a smirk.

Before this went on further, Urameshi interrupted, "So wait, Hiei, are you saying these two are demons?"

"Yes."

"What?" Kuwabara asked, surprised.

"Looks like our little secret is out, Yasu." Toshimo said with a sigh.

"Joy. Isn't this all lovely? But before we continue on, they might want to suggest at least one good reason why I shouldn't kill them all."

"Yasu, if they're able to tell we're demons, wouldn't they at least have demonic connections?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's good. After all, they could be agents of **him**."

"Who's him?" Urameshi asked.

"None of your business, Urameshi. All I need is another person who knows everything about me."

"But Yasu, they might be able to help."

Gihiratou sighed, "Fine. If you really insist. **He** is…Himimari. A demon that enjoys destroying anything and everything in his path. There. I told you. Now we can all go home." Gihiratou turned and started walking away.

Toshimo sighed, "Don't mind her too much. It's hard for her to talk about her past. By the way," She started addressing the black-haired boy, "I didn't catch you name. My name is Rei Toshimo. The girl who just walked away is Yasu Gihiratou."

The boy looked at her, "Hiei."

"I'm glad to meet you. I've got to go catch up with her and make sure she doesn't kill anyone." She said with a sad smile. She turned and ran.

Hiei turned to Urameshi and Kuwabara, "You were with them all day and didn't know they were demons? That's pathetic."

"Listen shortie! How were we supposed to know they were demons?" Kuwabara started to get angry.

"Maybe you didn't notice, idiot, is because they are girls." Hiei turned and was about to run.

"Where you going shortie?"

"I'm going to see what they're up to."

"I want to come to!"

"You're too noisy and too slow." He turned and was gone in a flash.


	3. A Secret Known

**Chapter 3: A Secret Known**

Gihiratou walked sadly on the forest path, "Why'd she have to be so insistent? Why'd I have to give in?"

"Yasu! Wait up!"

Gihiratou turned to see Toshimo running towards her. "Why are you asking me to wait up? You could outrun me, even if I had a ten second head start." Gihiratou asked, stopping.

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like running all out. Besides, this area is full of humans, remember? Oh, just to let you know, that other boy who came in,"

"Oh, you mean that other demon?"

"Of course. His name is Hiei."

"I don't care."

Toshimo sighed. "So where are you heading off to?"

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do, I'm your friend."

"Fine. I'm not really heading anywhere. I am just trying to think. Can we really trust them? Urameshi, Hiei, and the idiot?"

"I don't know. But the only way we'll find out is by talking with them." Toshimo said brightly.

"I just want to be alone for awhile." Gihiratou said, looking away from her friend's face.

Toshimo looked sympathetic. "Alright. I'll just head home then. Come back before too late."

Toshimo walked on, leaving Gihiratou behind. Gihiratou sighed, sat on a tree stump, and looked at the ground in melancholy.

Toshimo walked out of the forest and on to a lonely street. "Man, I wish that Yasu would open up to more people. Oh well. If she did, she wouldn't be the Yasu I know and love."

The sound of fast movement stirred her from her thoughts. She turned and looked around her. No one. She narrowed her eyes, something or someone was following her. She shrugged and turned back towards her home.

More movement but closer, too close. She turned just in time to see someone pick her up and throw her over their shoulder and jump off again.

"Put me down!"

"No. You have to come with me and you won't be leaving until we get our answers." Her captor answered.

She recognized that voice. "Hiei! Put me down!"

He didn't answer this time.

He brought her through the forest she just left and up a flight of stairs to a dojo. He stopped running and continued by walking.

"You can put me down now. I am fully capable of walking by myself."

"Hn." He dropped her, and she landed on her butt. "I thought you said you were able to walk." He commented with a small smirk.

"You surprised me." She said standing up and wiping off her butt.

"Hn. Follow me." He said, starting to walk again. She looked at him for a second and shrugged, following him.

Inside the dojo were Urameshi, Kuwabara, and an old lady with pink hair.

"About time! I bet I could have done it faster."

"Sure, and get your butt kicked again while your at it."

"Say that again, shortie!"

"Alright-"

"Enough, boys. You don't need to go and start a fight." The lady interrupted them, "So this is one of the female demons you were talking about?"

"Yeah. Her name is Rei Toshimo. She has friend named Yasu Gihiratou." Urameshi told the lady.

"Pardon me, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Toshimo asked the pink haired lady.

"My name is Genkai. If you would sit down, we have some questions we need to ask you."

"I don't seem to have much of a choice, do I?"

"No." Hiei answered shortly.

Toshimo sighed and sat down. "What can I do for you?"

"First off, I would like to know why two young female demons are doing here?" Genkai asked, starting the questions.

"We're here because we're looking for an old 'friend' of Yasu's. It was rumored he was here."

"Who is this 'friend'?"

"His name is Himimura, another demon."

Genkai thought about this for a moment before moving on, "Why are you looking for him? He's very dangerous."

"We know. The reason we're looking for him is because of reasons personal to Yasu. I don't want to lose her trust. Her trust was very hard to gain."

"Where is she so we can find more out?"

"She wanted to be alone for awhile. She's very dangerous when she's cranky." Toshimo paused, "Oh crap! I was supposed to give her the sucker!" She stood up.

Everyone was quiet. Toshimo blushed slightly. "Um, I don't think that came out right."

Urameshi snickered. Toshimo was still blushing as she looked at the floor, "A sucker, you know, a lollipop?"

"Why does she need one?" Hiei asked.

"It's her favorite food in the worlds. She always likes to have one. She nearly killed the teacher when he took hers away during class." She paused again and sat down, "She probably has it already. So let's continue."

Genkai cleared her throat and began again, "Yes. What kind of demons are you?"

"I'm a lightning demon and she's a fire demon. We've known each other for a long time."

"You mean like Hiei over here?" Kuwabara asked.

"What do you mean? It's hard to answer your question if I don't really know anything about Hiei."

"Oh, the shrimp is a fire demon too."

"If so, then yeah, Yasu is like Hiei in that way. He seems to be like Yasu in some other ways too." She said smiling.

Hiei looked at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"You and Yasu have to same personality."

They were interrupted again. This time by the door. A boy with long, luxurious red hair and green eyes walked in. He wore a different red uniform than Kuwabara's blue and Urameshi's green uniforms. "Hello everyone."

"Hey Kurama. Glad to see you could make it." Urameshi greeting him standing up.

The boy they called Kurama smiled, "On the way here I saw a girl with death glare that could challenge Hiei's."

"Oh, that's means you saw Yasu. Don't worry, she's like that all the time." Kurama saw Toshimo sitting there.

He walked over and smiled, "What's your name?"

"I'm Rai Toshimo. What's yours?"

"I'm Shuichi Minamino, but everyone here calls me Kurama."

"Nice to meet you Kurama."

Genkai cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Now, on with our questions. How long have you been here?"

Toshimo thought about it, "We've been in this realm for about two months now."

"Okay. Those were all the questions I had for you." She stood up and left the room.

Her face light up as she remembered something, "Hey Kuwabara."

"What?"

"Don't forget that you're supposed to be Yasu's servant for two weeks since you lost the fight."

Urameshi burst out laughing, while Hiei smirked. Kurama looked lost. "Why does Kuwabara have to be her servant?" Kurama inquired.

"He lost the little bet they made over a fistfight. If Kuwabara won, she would have had to go out with him. And if she won the fight, he had to be her servant for two weeks. And Yasu won the fight."

"Yeah, Kuwabara lost to a girl!" "Shut up!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat sounded over Urameshi and Kuwabara's argument. This time it didn't come from Genkai. Everyone turned to see Gihiratou with a sucker in her mouth, leaning on the door.


	4. Yasu's Past

**Chapter 4: Yasu's Past**

"May I ask why you guys decided to drag Rei here?"

"Yasu! I'm glad to see you!" Toshimo stood up, rushing to Gihiratou.

"How did you get here? You were heading in the opposite direction."

"Hiei decided to throw me over his shoulder and carry me all the way over here."

Gihiratou looked at everyone in the room, "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, just the name of **him **and what kind of demons we were. Nothing else. You don't have to slit everyone's throats."

"You could at least tell why you are after this, Himimaru, guy." Urameshi asked.

Toshimo looked at Gihiratou, "You might as well. They'll never let this down until you tell them."

Gihiratou sighed in resignation. "Fine. It's a pretty long story. So I suggest you all sit down."

"Oh, Yasu, before you start, that guy over there is Shuichi Minamono, or Kurama."

"I'm ecstatic."

Everyone took their respective seats. Gihiratou sat next to Toshimo. She took a deep breath as she started her story.

"When I was little, I had a happy family. I had a mother, a father, and a brother whose name was Renji. Renji was several years older than I was. At the time this story takes place, Renji was a talented fighter. One day, Renji and I went farther away from the house to play fight. After a while Renji looked up at the sky and saw smoke. Tons of it. He took my hand and ran with me home. When we got there… We saw the house was on fire and our parents were lying dead in front of it. Well in front of them, was a demon that was a mass of muscles. He was gigantic. He was laughing at the flames and at our dead parents."

Her voice was loud with anger, she now looked at the floor instead of them.

"Renji took my hand and together we ran away before the demon saw us. From then on, life was never the same for us. We had to find a new home in hiding. Renji taught me how to fight and defend myself, in case some thing happened to him. And unfortunately, something did."

She took another breath before continuing.

"Renji came home one day with fear written all over his face. I asked him what was wrong. He didn't tell me. Instead he told me to hide. Just as I did, that very same demon burst in. My brother did his best to fight him. Renji ran circles around him. That just made the demon mad and start calling Renji a coward. Renji finally stopped and drew his sword. It was horrible to watch. Renji fought his best. The demon had all sorts of gashes on him. It didn't slow the thing down one bit."

She voice went flat, as if nothing in this mattered to her.

"Finally, the demon had Renji's head in his fist, slowly crushing his head. Renji was trying not to cry out in pain so that I wouldn't reveal myself. The demon laughed and said, 'If you tell me where your kid sister is, I promise to make your death quick and painless.' Renji nearly cried out in pain when it added a squeeze for emphasis. Renji smirked through his pain, 'To think I would tell you is stupid. Only a coward would choose do tell you.' The demon got angry. 'I'll let you know two things before I die. One, as soon as I kill you, I'll find your little sister. Two, I'll give you my name before you die. It's Himimaru.' And with that he crushed Renji's head to a pulp."

Her voiced choked, revealing her emotions. She clenched her fists into tight balls.

"After that demon left, I swore to myself that I would hunt him down as soon as I was ready. I've been training ever since then." Gihiratou stood up; no one could see her face. "Now if you'll excuse me. You've had your little story time. I've got to go do something now." And she walked out.

Everyone was silent. Toshimo broke the heavy silence with a sigh.

Kurama looked concerned, "Is she okay?"

"She will be. She just needs to be alone for awhile. She can be the moodiest person. But I can understand why. I would be too if I had a past like that."

"How'd she meet you?"

"She was wandering when she collapsed from hunger. I found and nursed her back to health. I've been helping her ever since then."

Hiei was quiet, he was looking out the window. It had grown dark outside.

Toshimo stood up and went to stand next to Hiei, "What are you looking at?"

Hiei was startled out of his reverie, "Huh? Nothing. Just outside."

"Oh. You're awfully quiet for a teenage guy."

"Well I'm different. Idiot girl."

"Unlike those idiots over there." She said pointing to Urameshi and Kuwabara who had fallen fast asleep, "I've got an idea. Anyone want to join me?"

Hiei looked at her curiously, and Kurama looked up, "What kind of idea?"

"A simple one. We get two cups of water and dump each cup over each sleeping boys. Feel like helping out?" She told them grinning.

Hiei smirked. Kurama looked at her, "That's not nice."

"I know. But that's what they get for falling asleep through Yasu's story. That would be nothing compared to she would if she had realized it. She's not going to repeat the story again. Well let's carry this plan out!"

They quickly moved to the kitchen. Kurama pulled out two cups for Hiei and Toshimo to fill. "Here you go, Toshimo."

Toshimo cocked her head and frowned, "You guys can call me Rai. Toshimo is too long."

Kurama smiled, "Alright, Rai."

"Hn." was all Hiei said.

Hiei and Rai took their cups and filled them each to the brim. They quickly but carefully walked to the two sleeping boys. Hiei stood Kuwabara and Rai stood over Urameshi.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!" They emptied the cups over the two boys, threw their cups away, and ran over to the window.

Both boys jumped up, painting the air with very colorful language.

"Who did that!" Urameshi demanded as soon as they were done. Rai was trying hard not to laugh, Hiei merely had a wide smirk, and Kurama was chuckling. "Well? Someone answer!"

"It wasn't us." Rai said, holding her laughter back, "It was Yasu. She saw you fell asleep during her story and she got mad. She dumped water all over you guys and bolted. She didn't want anyone to help her." It was too much. Rai left all the laughter out. Kuwabara and Urameshi looked mad. Rai just couldn't help it. Hiei still smirked. Kurama was lightly laughing.

Soon the laughter died down. Rai stood up straight, wiping a laughter-induced tear from her eye. "It's getting pretty late. I should look for Yasu and head home. See you all later." She said as she walked out the door.

"Wait. Shouldn't you take someone with you? It is pretty late, like you said, and you never know who's out there." Kuwabara asked.

"I'm a big girl, Kuwabara. I can take can of myself. If someone tries to kidnap me, I have my ways of stopping them." She said winking as she walked out the door.

She thought about where Yasu might be as she walked alone. "I might as well check home first, then look around." She said to herself. She looked from side to side in case she caught sight of Yasu as she walked along. She was nearly to the end and there was still no sign of her. "I wonder where she is."

The sound of rustling bushes came from behind her. She groaned. _Not this again._ She kept walking, pretending she never heard the noise. Again, more noise from behind her. She still ignored it. She heard the noises in front of her. She started getting worried. There might be a bunch of… Whoever was there.

Something jumped out of the bushes. "Ack!" Rai jumped halfway out of her skin. It was just Hiei and Kurama. "Don't **do** that." She said panting and beating her chest, "You could have given me a heart attack!"

"It's not our fault you're jumpy." Hiei told her.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Sorry for scaring you. We were just making sure you don't get into trouble." Kurama said apologizing.

"No problem. I guess. I thought I told you guys I didn't need an escort."

"I guess we're not very good listeners. Besides, it was all Hiei's idea." Hiei didn't respond to this.

They continued walking out on the sidewalk. "Hey! We're in the area where I was when I first heard Hiei stalking me!"

No could see Hiei's face when Rai said this, "You don't have to put it like that."

"Eh, but you were." They continued like this for much of the way there. For a while, Hiei refused to continue talking, so Rai talked with Kurama.

"How much further is your house, Rai?" Hiei asked.

"Oh, just around the corner here." They turned the corner, "Well guys, here it is." She announced as she lead them inside.

It was a pretty nice house for two teenagers. There were only two bedrooms, but that was all they needed. It wasn't run down, but very nicely kept.

"I'm thirsty. Anyone else thirsty?"

"No thanks. Where's the restroom?" Kurama asked.

"In the hall, First door on the right."

Kurama nodded and turned to the hall. The door that Rai had described to him was closed. He knocked on the door, "Is anyone in there?" There was no answer. He tested the doorknob. It opened easily to his touch. He walked in.

Yasu had come straight home after she finished her little story. She was too stressed to meditate and practicing wouldn't help. "A bath might help," she said to herself.

She grabbed a towel, stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door. She filled the bath with nice hot water. She took off her clothes, untied her red bandana, and let her hair down. Her brown hair swayed past her waist as she let it lose. She slide in the water and relaxed. She let her mind go, not holding a single thought.

A gentle knock on the door or a voice didn't wake her from her reverie. But the door opening did. Her eyes snapped open. She looked up to see a startled Kurama.

Kurama's face was bright red and he was staring.

Yasu let loose a scream that would let everyone in the vicinity hear it.

Rai looked up when she heard the scream. "That was Yasu!" She dropped her cup and ran for the source. She heard a door slam and saw Kurama with a blush so red that would put tomatoes to shame.

"What happened? I heard Yasu!" Rai asked Kurama in worried voice.

"I found Yasu."

"What? Where?"

"In the bath."

Rai stared Kurama for a second, digesting this information. Suddenly she burst out laughing. Despite her laughing, she was able grab his arm, drag Kurama with her, and push him out the door.

"I'm sorry to kick you out like this, Kurama." She said, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"But," Kurama started to object.

"Believe me, Kurama. This is for your good. See ya later!" She said closing door.

"**WHERE IS HE?" **Yasu thundered down the hall.

Rai sighed, "Here we go."

She was back in the clothes she had been wearing earlier. Her hair was already dry.

"Wow, you must be pretty mad. Your hair's dry."

"**Mad is an understatement."**

"Now, now, Yasu. He didn't do it on purpose."

"**What did you do with him?**"

"He's not here anymore."

"**Fine. I'll find him myself.**"

Yasu tried to get past Rai to the door. "You need to calm down Yasu. It was an accident!"

"**I don't care.**"

Rai sighed, "Sorry Yasu. But two things. One, I can't let you out like this. Two, you need some sleep."

"**Wha-?" **

Yasu never finished her sentence. Rai sent a little spark through Yasu's body. Rai caught her in her arms.Rai sighed again, "Now I've got to drag her back to bed."

Rai dragged Yasu to her bed, "She is heavier than she looks… Must be from so much working out and her muscles." She paused, thinking. "Oh yeah! Hiei's still here!"

She quickly ran to the kitchen, "I'm sorry that took so long, Hiei."

She saw that Hiei was no longer there. "What a strange guy. I guess that will just make things a little more exciting." She said, leaning on the door.

Kurama put his hands in his jacket pockets; he was still red from the incident. "What's wrong, Shuichi?" Shiori, his mother, asked.

"Nothing. I've just be thinking about things." He explained as he went up to his room.

He saw Hiei sitting at the window smirking. "I never knew you were that kind of guy, Kurama."

"Oh, hello Hiei. I'm guessing you didn't tell Rai you left."

"She doesn't need to know everything I do."


	5. A Long and Difficult Relationship

**Chapter 5: A Long and Difficult Relationship.**

Rai and Yasu quickly adapted to life with these four boys.

After that day, Rai and Yasu saw a lot of their new friends, Urameshi, whom they now call Yusuke, and Kuwabara. They also met a girl named Keiko, who was very close to Yusuke. Although, he liked to flip her skirt a lot, but he was generally punished swiftly for it.

Yasu ruled over Kuwabara's two weeks of servitude with an iron fist. The only thing she didn't tell him to do was her homework. Rai nearly felt pity for the poor thing.

Of course, seeing a lot of those two also meant seeing a lot of Kurama and Hiei as well. Yasu glared daggers at Kurama whenever she sees him. Kurama tries to get her to forgive him, but each time she would get mad.

"Hey, Rai. Could I talk to you for a minute?" Kurama called for her attention.

She looked up, "Oh, of course!"

"How on Earth can I get Yasu to forgive me?"

"Suckers."

"Huh?"

"Yasu absolutely loves suckers. Each time she's about to kill someone, I stick one in her mouth and she calms down. That's the best I would suggest."

"Thank you Rai. This helps me a lot."

"No problem." She said beaming at Kurama.

That day, Kurama visited the store and looked at the candy section. After a short while he selected one he thought Yasu might like. It was big and round, rainbow-colored lollipop with a bright colored wrapping. He paid for it and walked out. At once by himself, he attached a small note that said, 'Please forgive me', with a small red rose.

He walked up to Rai's and Yasu's front door and knocked. Rai answered it. She was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt with blue, faded jeans. "Hey Kurama! How's it going?"

He smiled, "Fine. Could I speak with Yasu?"

Rai smiled back and winked, "No problem at all."

Rai walked away from the door to find Yasu in the kitchen with a glass of water. She was wearing her white hooded sweater, red bandana, and blue pants. "Who's at the door Rai?"

Rai smiled, nearly mischievously, "Someone who'd like to speak with you."

Yasu looked at her calculatingly. "Whatever." She walked to the door.

As soon as she saw Kurama she turned away, but Rai was there to stop her. "You are going to speak to him." Rai commanded.

"And what if I don't?"

Rai smirked, "I can think of plenty of punishments and I know where you sleep."

Yasu gritted her teeth and turned to Kurama, "What is it?"

Kurama looked at Rai over her shoulder, she wasn't there anymore. He looked back at Yasu, "I just want to apologize, Yasu. Here is a token of my forgiveness." He took out the lollipop and handed it to her.

Yasu held it, staring at the thing. It was larger than her hand. She looked up at Kurama, then back to the lollipop, seemingly fighting with herself. "Kurama, you are," she paused. Kurama held his breath. "Forgiven." She took off the wrapper and stuck the entire thing in her mouth. She held the rose that came with it in her hand and smiled.

Kurama was shocked and relieved at the same time. Shocked that she had stuck the entire thing in her mouth, and relieved that she forgave him. "So no more glaring ice at me, then?" he asked.

"Nope. It is forgiven." She somehow spoke around the lollipop that still occupied her mouth.

"Good, well, that's all I had to say. See you and Rai later." Yasu almost looked sad when Kurama said that was all, but the look, if it was there, disappeared quickly.

"Bye then."

Kurama walked away, smiling and waving. When he walked out of sight, Yasu closed the door. _What else did I want him to say? He just came to apologize. He has, evidently, been trying to do that for a while now. _She shrugged and turned to walk back to the kitchen.

Rai was there waiting, "So what happened? What did he say? Tell me."

Yasu glared at her. "You are the nosiest person in the world."

Rai shook her head, "I could probably come up with someone nosier than me and you know it."

Yasu shook her head, "He just apologized, gave me this sucker, and left." She took the sucker out for a moment to show Rai, "It's delicious."

Rai smiled, amused, and then remembered something, "Oh Yasu, I nearly forgot. Yusuke and Kuwabara want us to meet someone they know and think we should meet."

"No. I've already met up with more people in the last month, then in the last five years."

"They insisted. We're meeting at Genkai's dojo. Come on or we'll be late." Rai pulled on Yasu's arm.

"You're impossible to fight with Rai."

"I know." She said beaming.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were already waiting. "What took you so long?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yasu was being disagreeable again." Rai explained.

"Like the time she poured water on me and Urameshi?"

Yasu looked at Rai, "I did what?"

Rai grinned sheepishly, "Um, uh. I plead the fifth?"

Kuwabara looked at both of them, "You poured water on me and Urameshi when we fell asleep."

"No, I didn't. Whoever told you that is a horrible liar." Both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Rai now.

"Uh, um, bye!" Rai said, running out the door.

Rai immediately bumped into someone when she ran out the door and fell backwards. It was a blue-haired girl wearing a pink kimono. Rai stood up, "I'm sorry for running into you like that. Are you okay?"

The girl rubbed her head, "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My butt may be a bit sore right now, but I'll live. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Botan, what's yours?

"My name's Rai Toshimo. Nice to meet you… Or run into you, but that wasn't so nice." Botan laughed.

Yasu cleared her throat, "You are a very easily side-tracked person, Rai."

Rai turned around, "Maybe a little."

Yasu shook her head, "Well, since Rai dragged me here, who did you want us to meet, guys?"

Yusuke grinned, "It's a secret. You'll find out once we get there." Yasu gave another groan as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, along with Botan lead them to this mystery person.


	6. A New Mission

**Chapter 6: A New Mission**

"Who do you want us to meet in the spirit realm?" Yasu asked loudly.

"Lord Koenma." Botan said again, "He wants to meet you."

"Isn't this great Yasu? We get to meet the prince of the spirit realm." Rai said excited.

"Joy."

"Is she always like this?" Botan whispered to Rai.

"Yeah, you should see her when she's cranky. That's when the real fun begins. To let you know, if you ever see take out her sucker, and she's not finished with it, run."

"Here we are." Botan said as they walked up to a towering building, "Now we just need to get up to the top."

"Joy." Yasu muttered again.

They finally reached Koenma's room. Botan opened the door and everyone walked in. All Rai and Yasu saw was a toddler stamping papers, ogres running errands, and massive amounts of paper.

"Okay. So where's Koenma?" Yasu asked crossing her arms.

The toddler looked up; he had a blue pacifier in his mouth, and said "I am Koenma."

Rai and Yasu were both quiet. Rai snorted back her laughter, breathed in, and smiled. "I guess you are then."

Yasu looked at Rai incredulously and back at the kid that called himself Koenma. "Cute kid. Where's your dad?"

The toddler got angry, "I **am **Koenma."

"He is Koenma, Yasu. Even though he looks a little young." Kurama said.

"A **little** young. He looks like he's four."

"The kid is Koenma, Yasu." Yusuke told her.

Yasu sighed, giving in, "Whatever. We've done introductions, and now I'll go. Good-bye."

"Not so fast, Yasu Gihiratou. I'd like to speak with you and Rai Toshimo." Koenma said, stopping Yasu, "I need to speak to them alone, so you boys will need to leave for a couple minutes."

Yusuke and Kuwabara left grumbling, while Kurama and Hiei left silently.

"So Kurama, how did you get Yasu to forgive you so quickly? I noticed she wasn't given you the glare of death." Yusuke asked, who had been told by the talkative Rai about the entire incident with Yasu, "What did you have to do?" He elbowed Kurama.

"I gave her a sucker and apologized. I noticed she still had it. It's amazing how she could put the entire thing, that was bigger than her hand, in her mouth and still be able to talk."

Everyone's face fell in disbelief. "She stuck the entire thing in her mouth?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's what he said wasn't it?" Hiei asked back.

"I know that! I'm not stupid!"

"I highly disagree with that."

"Why you!"

"We leave you guys alone for five minutes and already you get into a fight?" Rai said leaning on the door. "Pathetic."

Yasu nodded in agreement, "This is one of the few things I guess we'll ever agree on, Rai."

"Sad it's wasted on these guys."

"Hn." Hiei turned from Kuwabara and crossed his arms.

"So what did Koenma speak to you about?"

"Eh, different stuff. But now he wants to talk to you guys. Something about a mission, I think." Rai answered.

The four boys went in, a couple of them grumbling. The door shut behind them.

"Protect Rai and Yasu?" Yusuke said disbelievingly, "They don't need anyone to protect them. They could protect other people."

"You just need to watch over them until Yasu kills Himimaru. And make sure they don't die." Koenma said simply.

"They're strong. They can take care of themselves." Yusuke argued.

"Maybe, but Himimaru is strong. They may need your help to beat him."

"Yasu would never ask for our help in killing him. She wants to do it alone." Kurama spoke up.

"Just make sure they stay alive and well!" Koenma shouted.

"Fine, fine, it'll be easy. It's not like they can't fight for themselves." Yusuke said exasperated.

"Well, actually, my sources tell me that Himimaru has a boss. And his boss has given him a mission to kill you four. He might take advantage of Yasu and Rai."

"What?" Yusuke shouted.

"You don't have to yell. You'll have to watch your own backs as well as the girls'."

After much disagreeable language on Yusuke's part, the boys left Koenma's office.

"Hey guys! What was it about?" Rai greeted them.

"Nothing much. We just need to watch out for any suspicious demons." Yusuke answered.

"Joy. Let's go home now. All this has gotten me bored." Yasu interjected flatly.

"I'm ready to go home myself." Rai admitted.

"Then what are we waiting for?"


	7. Meditating and Pratice Fights

**Chapter 7: Meditating and Practice Fights**

"Hey Yasu, why don't we have a practice session? It's been awhile since our last one." Rai asked. It had been a week since Koenma had given the detectives their mission.

"Why not? I'm sure you may have gotten a bit rusty, seeing as how you spend more time on music and with your new friends than practicing your aim." Yasu said with a smirk.

"There's only one way to find out." She answered grinning. The two grabbed their equipment and made their way to a secluded forest clearing.

The two stood some distance apart, each taking a fighting stance. Yasu unsheathed a thin, unadorned katana, while Rai drew no weapon. This didn't relieve Yasu one bit.

"Ready?" Yasu shouted.

"Whenever you are!" was her answer.

No one moved for, what seemed, the longest time. Then Rai suddenly made her move.

She leapt in the air, and with a small flick of the wrist, flung an eight-edged shuriken at Yasu. It had come from seemingly nowhere. Yasu yelped as she dodged the spiked menace. She had seen this many times, but it never stopped surprising her. Then again, a good thing about training with a lightning demon is that they can be random. You never know what they'll do next. To predict one is next to impossible. So you have to be ready for anything.

"Be quick, Yasu. To stay still is to be dead. You know that." Rai teased Yasu. Yasu nodded and charged at Rai, swinging her katana sideways for a quick swipe. Rai moved to dodge it, but it was a feint. Yasu swung up instead in the full circle.

Rai smiled, "Glad to see you've been learning from my techniques of unpredictability." Rai tossed a shuriken to move the blade from its path and it worked.

Rai then drew one of her two tanto, and slashed at Yasu. Yasu quickly deflected the blow with her katana. Yasu saw the small gap in Rai's defense and went for it. Rai twirled her tanto upward to block the blow.

The noise was quite loud as they traded blows after blows.

Finally, Rai jumped away from Yasu. Both were breathing hard, each had made talented attacks and tactical defense towards each other.

Rai made quick flick of the wrist to show four shuriken ready to throw. Another flick of the wrist and they were tossed. Yasu twisted out of the way of each of the deadly projectiles. Rai gasped as out of nowhere, four familiar faces had popped up… In the way of the shuriken. She closed her eyes.

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! _The sound of metal hitting wood was loud in Rai's ears. She opened her eyes to the boys pinned to different trees by her shuriken. They had looks of shock on their faces.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you guys were even there. I'm so sorry!" She said apologizing. She pulled the shuriken from the bark and released her friends. Yasu was trying not to laugh. It was funny seeing them stuck to the trees.

"Wait… Where's Hiei? I thought I saw him here too." Rai asked, seeing only three boys and three shuriken.

"Right here."

She jumped. "Why do you insist on scaring me?" Rai demanded.

"Hn." Hiei turned away from her, "I believe this is yours." He held up a shuriken up for her to see.

"Thanks Hiei. Are you guys alright?"

Kuwabara looked at Rai funny. "What were you thinking throwing that stuff around? Someone could hurt!"

"That's what they're for. What were you guys thinking walking in on a fight?" She countered.

"We thought we heard someone, so we decided to check it out." Kurama explained.

"Oh, that must've been Yasu. I seem to remember startling her when I first started throwing them."

Yasu glared at Rai. "You're talented with the shuriken. If I had been fighting you to the death, I may have been dead by now."

Rai yawned, "Whatever. I'm feeling really tired right now, so I'm going home to take a nap. Buh-bye." She waved good-bye and walked off.

Kuwabara stared after her surprised, "Is she that strong?"

"Let's put it this way, I'd rather be her ally than her opponent. And, as lightning demons go, she can be very… Random." Yasu stated. "I might as well go after her. She has a knack for starting trouble. Plus, she dropped both her shuriken and her tanto." She looked at everyone, "I guess you can follow me if you want. Just be warned, when she's asleep, don't make very loud noises. As I'm sure as you have seen earlier, she's rather jumpy."


	8. A Shocking Revelation

**Chapter 8: A Shocking Revelation**

They finally arrived at their destination when Kuwabara said, "I'm thirsty."

Yasu rolled her eyes, "Then let's go in so you can get a drink then." She opened the door.

Rai hadn't even reached the bed even she fell asleep. Yasu and the boys had walked in to find her sleeping peacefully on a couch.

"Wow, she has a new record. She actually made it to a couch this time." Yasu said with mild surprise, "Now excuse me while I put these away." Yasu walked out the room.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei quickly found a spot to sit. Meanwhile, Kuwabara walked to the kitchen, quickly found the cups, filled one up, and walked back to the front room where Rai was sleeping.

"What are you doing, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"Getting payback for when she poured water on us." He said as he tilted the cup over Rai.

"**Stop right where you are!"** Yasu said standing in the doorway.

"Huh? I'm not hurting anything." Kuwabara said looking at Yasu.

"**Kuwabara. You know what kind of demon Rai is, right?" **

"Of course. She's a lightning demon. She told us that the first day we met."

"**What conducts electricity?"**

"Uhhhh…"

"Water." Kurama answered for him.

"**Good Kurama. Now, Kuwabara, water may be Rai's strength, but it's also her weakness." **

"What does that mean?"

"**If she has no control over her powers, like when she's sleeping, and is exposed to water, she shorts out." **

"And what happens then?"

"**She shorts out, taking with her all the electricity in the area, a good city block, at least. Then she has no strength at all. She has to wait at least a week to regain her powers. Now be a good boy and drink the water while I go put some things away." **She then turned and walked out the door.

Kuwabara stood, contemplating this information. He shrugged and, as he tilted the cup, said, "A little water never hurt anything." The water landed entirely on Rai's face.

Rai gave a loud scream as lightning danced around the room. The light bulbs in the entire house exploded and things quickly stopped working. Everything was dark. A quick look out the window told them that the entire block did, indeed, share their fate. Rai had collapsed from the event; her breathing was slow and labored.

"**KUWABARA!"** Yasu shouted.

"Do you think she's mad?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, I think she's very mad. Last time I heard her shout, it wasn't any where near the volume of just now. And as Rai might say, you might want to leave now." Kurama advised.

Kuwabara was quickly on his way out when Hiei tripped him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You should take what you deserve."

"**Start running." **No one needed a light to see Yasu. She created a bright, but angry, glow around her. She also had her katana out and ready. Kuwabara didn't need to be told twice. He was out the house, running for dear life. Yasu slowly walked out after him.

"Wow, she is scary when she gets mad." Yusuke said in awe.

"I know. I'm glad she didn't get that angry with me." Kurama said in agreement, "What do you think Hiei?"

Hiei wasn't paying attention. He was over by Rai, looking at her. "She seems okay. That idiot better not try anything like that again." He stood up.

"So how long do you think it'll take Yasu beat up Kuwabara and come back?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, she will probably be back soon to check up on Rai." Kurama answered.

"I think she has a fever." Hiei interrupted.

"How do you know?" Yusuke asked.

"Her temperature is high. And her face is warm. I can feel it from here."

Just then Yasu with smug look, but when she walked in it changed to a worried look. "How is she?"

"Hiei said he thinks she has a fever." Kurama told her.

"Oh no, just a minute and I'll a damp towel."

"Won't that make it worse?"

"No. She has already lost most of her energy. And a damp towel doesn't enough water to make her to react." She explained. She quickly ran off to get the towel.

"Wow, all of this trouble just because Kuwabara was being stupid." Yusuke said still in awe.

Yasu walked in with the towel. She knelt down and turned Rai on her back. She brushed Rai's bangs out of the way and placed the towel on her forehead. Rai's eyes opened slightly, "I don't feel so good. What happened?"

"Kuwabara was stupid as usual. He dumped water on you while you were sleeping. You shorted out about two blocks in each way. But it's good to see you awake so soon." Yasu said smiling, "I chased Kuwabara for about four blocks. He won't be able sit down for about week."

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Yusuke put in.

Rai looked up at him, "Sorry you guys had to be around when something like this happened. Man, I feel weak. Some sleep would be good." Rai closed her eyes and quickly was asleep.

Yasu stood up, "You better go home now." She shooed.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Kurama asked.

"Sure, whatever."

"Bye."


	9. She Just Grows On You

Before I continue on with my story, I must give thanks to all the people that have been sending me reviews:

Koyshiri

BKKtE-Faded Dreams

Kristanite (Thanks for the math lesson)

AmnarRanma (I'm glad you like Yasu so much. She is supposed to remind one of Hiei, while Rai is supposed to remind you of Kurama. I didn't realize that I had done this until I was a while into the story, but I like it there. Except Yasu won't be paired with who you think. For further hints, check out this chapter. )

On with the story!

**Chapter 9: She Just Grows On You**

It had three uneventful days since that day. Kuwabara was finally able sit down fully.

"So has Rai gotten any better?" Yusuke asked at school.

"Yes. She's able to walk now. Of course, that's not always a good thing."

"Why not?"

"Since she's been sitting around for past three days, she won't sit still. I had to tie her up."

Yusuke's face dropped. He regained his posture. "Why do you hang out with Rai? She seems to get on your nerves a lot."

"It's a long story. She's a good fighter, although she doesn't look like it. You got a taste of her shuriken."

Yusuke shuddered.

"She's always been around to help ever since I lost my family, I feel like I owe her for saving my life. She's the kind of personality that makes her easier to be with the more you're with her. She's always been the smiling idiot that you've met."

Yusuke frowned. "What else?" he asked.

"Nothing that you would care about. I've got to go home and make sure Rai hasn't injured herself." Yasu walked ahead off Yusuke and quickly lost him.

Yasu walked home. Rai was still tied up, but she was sleeping. Yasu untied the ropes that had, in truth, been tied very sloppily. Yasu turned and sat on the couch and sighed. She pulled her legs up to her chest. Tomorrow was the day. The day that changed her life and nearly almost everything took everything away from her.

"Another year's gone by, Yasu. Should Kurama be there with you?" Rai sat up.

"What about Kurama?" Yasu asked surprised.

"Oh nothing." Rai said yawning, trying to hide a smirk, "I'm tired. Sleep is good."

"What were you saying about Kurama?" Yasu asked. Rai giggled.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You like him, don't you? Don't lie. I can see it by the way you're talking." Rai's smirk was in full sway.

"I do not like Kurama. He is a pervert." Yasu denied it, snarling.

"By the way you're denying it, yes, you do!" Rai said triumphantly. Yasu stood up. Rai backed up a little. "To be honest, he is good-looking Yasu. Quite a catch. I think he likes you too."

"Rai! I do not like Kurama!" Yasu said flustered. Rai laughed.

"I knew it! You're blushing!" Again triumphant.

"Start running Rai, because I'm going to kill out when I catch up to you!" Yasu shouted. Rai laughed again.

"That's number 1,580! No denying it now!" She ran to the door and opened it. Her face brightened tremendously, for both Hiei and Kurama were at the door. "Hey guys! How are things?"

Yasu glared at Rai. "Once they leave, we can finish our little argument." Yasu sat back down on the couch.

"We're fine. We came over to see how you were doing." Kurama explained, "By the sound of things, it seems like you're feeling better."

"Feeling better everyday! I think tomorrow I'll have enough strength to go to school." She said beaming and flexing slightly.

"Joy." Yasu interrupted.

Rai ignored Yasu, "Is that all that brings you guys here?"

Yasu sat quietly on the couch. She was calm; a sucker was in her mouth. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Is something wrong with Yasu?" Kurama asked concerned.

"She'll be alright. But tomorrow is the same day that her parents, and later her brother, were killed. So tomorrow, she'll be at their graves sites all day." Rai said quietly.

"Do you go with her?" Kurama asked.

"Nope. She makes sure I don't. She has never told where she goes. It seems like every time she comes back, she loses a piece of herself."

"That's quite enough Rai. Now excuse me, I'm going to my room." Yasu stood up and walked off.

"Oh! Sorry to be rude, do you guys want to come in?" Rai asked hopeful, "I've been really bored these last few days."

"Sure, what about you Hiei?" Kurama smiled politely.

"Hn." He grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rai took Hiei's arm and dragged him in. Kurama chuckled a little. Hiei glared at him.

Once they were settled in, Rai started the conversation. "Hey Kurama, Yasu thinks you're a fox." She wasn't quite prepared for the response.

"How'd she know?" Kurama asked, very surprised by this statement.

"Huh? What did you mean, how'd she know?" Rai asked confused.

"How did she know about Youko?"

Rai blinked, the name Youko ran a bell. Then it hit her, "So you're Youko Kurama as well? This is a new development. Not exactly what I had meant though." Both boys were puzzled by the last statement, but Hiei quickly covered his surprise.

"Not exactly what you meant?" Kurama inquired further.

Rai covered her mouth, "Oops, it's best not to let you know. Yasu will have my head. Let's ignore what I just said."

"Done." Hiei said flatly.

Rai ignored him. "So Kurama, you are Youko Kurama? How'd this happen?"

"It's rather difficult to explain." Kurama said, looking for a place to start. It certainly was not the easiest story to tell. "It's also a very long story."

Rai shook her head, "You don't have to if you don't want to. Besides, I'm sure if you did explain it, Yasu would want to hear it too. And she is certainly not in a mood to listen to someone talk."

Kurama nodded and looked out the window. "It's getting late. I had leave, my mother might get worried. Sorry."

Rai shook her head again, "No need to apologize. Thanks for coming to visit. See you boys later." She beamed as they left. She pulled up her feet and looked at a clock, "Well, now that I'm wide awake, they leave. Now what am I going to do until sunrise?"


	10. Another Year Gone By

**Chapter 10: Another Year Gone By**

Rai opened her eyes. The daylight infiltrated the windows. She stood up quietly and went to check on Yasu.

The room was empty of both Yasu and her katana that had once belonged to her brother. Rai leaned on the door and crossed her arms, "She's gone to their grave site once again. What part of her shall disappear this time?"

Rai looked at the battery-operated clock on the wall. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" She ran to her room, jumped into her uniform, grabbed her backpack and ran out the house.

"About time. We were wondering when we'd see you again." Yusuke said grinning.

"I'm glad to be back! It's great to be doing something other than sleeping. I still don't have all my energy back though. I just have enough strength to come here and go back home." Rai said flexing her arms slightly.

"Hey, where's Miss Sunshine?" Yusuke asked, looking around for the shorter of the two girls, "Isn't she with you?"

"No. Today is the day she goes to visit her family. Today is the same day that they left her." Rai shook her head sadly, "She never takes me with her."

"I thought they died." Kuwabara said puzzled. He scratched his head thinking hard. What Rai had told them didn't add up. "Did they come back to life or somethin'?"

"No Kuwabara, they're still dead." Rai groaned exasperated. What an idiot!

"Then how is she visiting them?"

"Think about it for a second. On second thought, don't. You'll just hurt yourself." Rai said, being a bit drastic, "Yasu is going to visit their graves. She does this every year. I've asked her what she does all day, but she's never given me a straight answer, but every time she comes back it seems like she's lost a piece of herself. I think for each year she doesn't kill Himimaru, she does some sort of ritual."

"So you never go with her?" Kuwabara asked.

"For the third time, no, she has never taken me with her."

The bell rang, interrupting all conversation. Rai dragged Yusuke and Kuwabara with her to their first class. "Are you sure you don't have all your energy back?" Yusuke asked.

"Positive, I couldn't even zap a fly if I wanted to."

"Sure could have fooled me." Yusuke said glumly.

The morning went by quickly with Rai there. She explained to the teacher that Yasu was mourning the death of her grandparents. The story was partly true, except that it had been her parents and her brother, not her grandparents.

The strangest event of the school day was at lunch. Evidently, the fear of Yasu Gihiratou had kept all boys bay. As Rai and the boys were sitting, eating lunch, a small mob of boys came by just for Rai. They relentlessly asked her questions, some asking for dates. In the back of her mind, she felt some one watching her, from the trees. She looked up from time to time and saw no one there.

Finally, lunch was over. Rai turned down each offer to escort her to class. "I'm fine by myself. Really, I am."

The afternoon classes went by fairly quickly as well. After some teasing from Yusuke, not to mention some "playful" punches from Rai, Rai left for her house.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the arcade with us?" Yusuke asked.

Rai shook her head. "Sorry Yusuke, I'm just about wiped out. I need to go home and rest. See you guys later!" Then she waved them good-bye.

While walking, she had waves of exhaustion come over her from time to time. Maybe giving Yusuke so many well-deserved punches wasn't a very good idea on her part. Another wave washed over her as she turned the corner to an empty street. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She fell back on the sidewalk, landing on her butt. Everything was going in circles.

"Man, this isn't good."

Just then she felt strong arms wrap around her and pick her up. "Huh?" She looked up to see that her rescuer was Hiei. "Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get into trouble." He answered. "You seem to attract it. And it doesn't seem to be the only thing."

"Hey! I don't get into **that **much trouble. And what do you mean, not the only thing?" Rai asked indignantly.

"I suppose you've forgotten your lunchtime guests then."

"Oh yeah. I nearly did forget. So you were the one I felt watching me. Why do you keep stalking me?" Rai asked thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't call it stalking. I felt someone else's aura too. They didn't seem friendly." Hiei changed the subject.

"You still didn't answer my question!" Rai crossed her arms.

"We're here." Hiei put her down.

Rai looked up from dusting herself. "Thanks so much. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come by." She gave Hiei a big hug around the neck and a peck on the cheek.

He froze. He didn't know how to react to this. A small red blush crept up on his face.

Rai let go as quickly as she had given the hug. "See you later Hiei." She ran inside and closed the door. Hiei stood there, rooted to the spot, for a moment.

"Idiot woman. What does she think she was doing?" Hiei shouted to himself as he walked away. He couldn't admit to anyone, not even himself, that he had enjoyed it.

Far away, Yasu knelt at her parents' and her brother's grave. Her prized katana was laid out in front of her. Her eyes were closed. Tears had been threatening to fall all day.

She slowly opened her eyes. "And so I renew my vows that the demon Himimaru shall fall to his demise. He will not be allowed to take the lives of anyone close to me ever again." She stood up, grabbed the katana, and walked away. Leaving the three graves where family lay.

* * *

Another side note from your author, Elfdragon. I am certainly amazed at myself for writing such a serious part of this chapter. When I read this chapter over again, I had a somewhat evil grin when Rai gave Hiei his first girl hug in the history(not including other fanfics) I know of. 


	11. A Dangerous Meeting

**Chapter 11: A Dangerous Meeting**

Yasu opened the door, "Rai! I'm home." But no one answered. "Rai? This had better not be one of your stupid tricks!"

Rai tumbled into the room, "Yasu, Yasu. He came here with a note, Yasu. It was **him**!"

"What? Himimaru was actually here? How'd he find this place in a mass of humans?"

"I don't know. He left this note here with me, and Yasu. He attacked me before he left. He nearly killed me because I didn't have any spirit energy left after the other day." Rai held out the note to Yasu, slightly shaking.

Yasu slowly opened the note, which contained information. She read it out loud.

"Yasu Gihiratou,

Hello, it's wonderful to hear you're still alive and well. I'm sure you are familiar with me, as I am with you. I am going to finish what I started all those years ago. Meet me at sunset at the deserted warehouse on 39th and Retaka Lane in three days. That is, if you're not a coward like the rest of your family. Bring no one with you. Tell no one."

A messy, hardly legible signature was at the bottom.

Yasu crushed the letter in her hand. She was shaking from anger.

"Are you going to do it? Are you going to meet him?" Rai asked quietly.

"I have to. I have to get revenge for what he did to me and my family. Especially after how he killed my brother. No one deserves to die like that." Yasu answered, "Do not tell anyone, not even the guys, about this. In three days time, I shall go and meet him."

Rai looked down at her feet and bit her lip, she had a bad feeling this was trap. But nothing she could say right now would stop Yasu. "May I come with you?"

Yasu looked at Rai sadly. They went through so much together just to come to this point. To find Himimaru so Yasu could kill him. "I'm sorry Rai. It says to come alone and I don't want you to get hurt. He nearly killed you today. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"I don't want to lose mine either! I'd have my energy back by then! You know how good at fighting I am. And I know how good you are." Rai took a deep breath, "Fine. I won't tell anyone and I won't go with you."

Yasu looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I can't let Himimaru have the slightest chance of taking someone close to me ever again. I'm sorry."

Rai smiled. "It's alright, I understand why you need to go without me."

"That's why you're my best friend Rai. Because you do. Good-night."

"G'night."

The next three days went by horribly, but a good highlight was that since Yasu was back, and crankier than ever, Rai no longer got mobbed by the boys. The last day, both Yasu's and Rai's nerves were on edge. Kuwabara did not help in the slightest.

Yasu sat after class, thinking with her favorite type of sucker in her mouth to help calm herself down. Kuwabara saw her thinking, and, walked up to her. She was in her own world and didn't notice him.

"Why do you always have a sucker in your mouth?" He asked, pulling out the sucker. Yasu quickly snapped out of her world. She looked up at Kuwabara with much irritation.

"Kuwabara." Yasu snarled. Rai opened the door. Rai saw Kuwabara, with a sucker, and Yasu, without a sucker.

"Uh oh." Immediately she took action. She ran at Kuwabara, pushing him out of the way, pulled out another sucker, took off the wrapper and stuck it in Yasu's mouth. Yasu's expression softened up. "I think it's time that Yasu and I head home now. Bye Kuwabara." Rai dragged Yasu out of the room.

The walk home was slow. Yasu walked ahead and Rai lagged behind. "So Yasu… Do you know the place you're supposed to meet him?"

"Of course. I've must have checked the area about fifty times in one day. You know that I'm not one for sitting and waiting." Yasu told her.

They were silent the entire way back home. Yasu wouldn't stay home longer than she had to. She changed out of her uniform into her white hoodie, blue pants, and white sneakers and grabbed her katana. "I'm going to meet him Rai. Good-bye." And ran out before Rai could stop her.

Rai bit her lip, "What should I do? I can't keep it to myself anyone. I've got to let someone know." And it hit her, Kurama, other than Hiei,was the most level-headed person available. She walked over to the phone hanging in the kitchen and dialed his number.

"Hello, is Shuichi there... Um, how old is the older one... The older Shuichi… My name is Rai Toshimo… Thank you." If the phone cord had been any longer, she would have been pacing.

"Oh! Kurama, thank goodness I was able to reach you!... You know how Yasu's after revenge for Himimaru, right... Well, the other day she received a note from him telling her to meet him today at sunset. I think it's a trap, and I'm going to go after her… Where? At a deserted warehouse on 39th and Retaka Lane… No, don't come. Yasu and I can handle him together. Good-bye, Kurama." She hung up.

She changed into her fighting clothes, grabbed her shuriken and tanto, and ran after Yasu.

* * *

Just to let you know, the next couple of chapters are going to be a little slow on being updated. I'm doing what I can to make the fighting scenes better and I am wanting to add a little of a certain someone in it. Please forgive me. I haven't actually seen that much of the wonderful show I'm writing this story for, so I have toweasel a little more information on this certain someone's personality. This is all in your benefit. Thank you. 


	12. Worst Fears Realized

**Chapter 12: Worst Fears Realized**

Kurama sat down, digesting this information. Yasu was going to meet the demon that killed her family, and Rai was going after her. What are they thinking? He shook his head mentally. They're good fighters, smart, and are fully capable of handling themselves. He had no reason to worry.

When it came time to sleep, Kurama found he couldn't. Yasu kept popping up in his head. _They can take care of themselves. I don't need to worry. _No matter how many times he told this to himself, he still couldn't stop worrying.

Somehow he was able to get some sleep that night, because when he opened his eyes again, it was daylight. He sat up. _I should call them and make sure. _He reached for the phone, dialed their number, and waited patiently. No answer. He looked around his room. Something wasn't right. He then noticed a note on his desk that hadn't been there before. He opened it and read it. Its contents filled him with dread.

'Dear Spirit Detectives,

I and my servants have been watching you four for some time. I have a certain job that involves you. The two demon girls that you have recently met have not escaped my notice, especially Yasu Gihiratou. She looks so much like her family. These two girls are currently with me, Himimaru. I can't say that they've been unharmed, it's nothing fatal. They tried to avoid capture and made futile struggles. But this can all change very quickly. Unless you never want to see these girls again alive, I suggest you come and try to get them. You have until noon to come. You'll have to kill me to find them.'

Even Kurama could barely read the sloppy signature. "Oh dear, I wonder if everyone else knows." He quickly got dressed and ran out of the house.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were by a corner very near to the meeting place. They had gotten the same note.

"I, Kazuma Kuwabara, can not let Himimaru to keep Rai and Yasu like this. I'm going to find and kill him!" Kuwabara started to walk off in the opposite direction, but Yusuke caught him by the collar.

"Two things. One, we have no clue where he's keeping them. Two, here comes Kurama." He explained, pointing in Kurama's direction.

"Did you get the note too, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, I did. We need to find them as quickly as possible." He answered.

"How? We don't even know where he's keeping them." Yusuke said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. The jerk didn't even put an address on the note." Kuwabara's face fell, discouraged.

"Not quite. When Yasu left to go after Himimaru, Rai called me and let me know what was going on. She thought that the entire thing might be a trap. Obviously she was right." Kurama told them.

"Why'd she call you instead of me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because Kurama has a level head and is smart." Yusuke offered, "So where are they?"

"They're at the deserted warehouse on 39th and Retaka Lane."

"Where's the shrimp?" Kuwabara looked around, searching for Hiei.

"Hiei has probably gotten the note as well and already left." Kurama said, "He can catch up if he hasn't."

"What are we waiting for? We've got to go and get them!" Kuwabara said enthusiastically. They ran off for the warehouse, ready to fight to the death.


	13. Seperate Dungeons

**Chapter 13: Separate Dungeons**

When they got to the warehouse there wasn't a guard in sight.

"You'd think they'd beef up security or something." Kuwabara observed as they checked the area.

"I hate to admit it, but Kuwabara has a point. We haven't seen anyone yet." Yusuke nodded, agreeing with Kuwabara.

"That's because I've already killed them." A voice came from behind Yusuke.

Everyone nearly jumped, but relaxed they saw it was just Hiei.

"How long have you been here, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Long enough to kill off the guards, make sure there were no other guards, and try and locate Rai and Yasu." Hiei answered.

"Have you discovered anything?"

"They've been put in separate cells underground."

"What about Himimaru?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's in the first room waiting."

Kurama started explaining his plan. "I have an idea. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you two can distract Himimaru-."

Kuwabara interrupted Kurama's plan. "Why do we have to distract Himimaru? Why doesn't someone else do it?"

"Scared, idiot?" Hiei smirked.

"I am not! I was just wondering why you and Kurama don't distract him."

"Hiei and I are faster. You have to remember that Yasu wants to kill Himimaru first." Kurama explained.

"And it's less likely you two will finish him off before we come back." Hiei smirked again.

They each looked at each other. Everyone had seen Yasu mad. Who knows what she might be like if someone took the pleasure of killing Himimaru from her. It created goose bumps just thinking about it. She would probably try to kill the one that killed Himimaru.

"Let's go!" Yusuke shouted.

They barged in, not knowing the demon ahead of them.

* * *

Man this chapter was short! But don't worry people! This all saving up for the really good actual We're-finally-fighting-Himimaru chapters! 


	14. Distractions and Rescues

**Chapter 14: Distractions and Rescues**

A demon stood in the middle of the gigantic room, two smaller demons stood on either side of it. The room was mainly empty except for some empty shelves and two doors, each on to the right and left of the boys.

"Which of you three ugly things is Himimaru?" Yusuke demanded, stepping forward.

The biggest chuckled; it was covered in muscle and was rather disgusting-looking. "You arrived faster than I had expected. I am surprised. I thought I told that girl not to tell anyone. Oh well. Now we can get to the fun much quicker."

"Is that why you did this to Rai and Yasu? For fun?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes and no. I get enjoyment out of it, but I have a certain employer, who demands I do my jobs. But now he is dead and I can do whatever I want. And my next victims are you four. That little fire and lightning bugs were an added bonus. Of course, it was helpful that the little fire bug is Yasu Gihiratou because that makes things easier. Now I don't have to look for her." Himimaru laughed again. It was a sickening laugh. "Now, it's your turn to die." He snapped his fingers. The two demons lunged for the boys.

"Hiei, Kurama! Go and find the girls!" Yusuke shouted while aiming. Neither needed any encouragement. They each went off to separate doors.

Kurama ran downstairs, meeting the occasional demon that was quickly dispatched. Finally he reached the bottom of the stairs. A demon that appeared like a big humanoid lizard stood in his way.

"I cannot allow you to go any further." It said lunging at Kurama.

"You don't have a choice. Petal whirlwind!" The demon was quickly cut to shreds.

Kurama continued down a corridor, but none he passed held either girl's aura. As he continued, he suddenly felt Yasu's aura, weak at first, but then getting stronger as he continued running. He reached a dead end, but there was a single door in front of him. A katana hung on the wall next to it. It was Yasu's katana! "Yasu! Can you hear me?"

A groan came from the other side of the door, "Kurama? What are you doing here?" It sounded like she just woke up.

"I'm here to get you out of here." Kurama answered. He tried the doorknob. No good, it was locked. "Stand back, I'm going to cut down the door." He pulled out his rose whip and slashed the door.

Yasu walked out of the room, jumping over the door debris. She had some cuts and bruises. "I thought I told Rai not to tell anyone." She pondered as she grabbed her katana.

"There's no time for that now. We've got to get to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They might need your help." Kurama grabbed her wrist and they ran back up the stairs.

Hiei's job was a bit easier.

Since Himimaru didn't expect much of a fight from Rai, there was less guards around her than Yasu. Hiei only met a few low-level demons on his way to Rai, which were cut down without a second thought. He ran down the corridor, with relative low resistance. There was only one door in the entire area and it was at the end of the corridor.

The doorknob was the strangest thing about the door. It wasn't made from any metal or electricity conductor. Hiei tried to open the door, but predictably it was locked. Without hesitating for a moment, he cut the door down.

Rai was alive, but unconscious and handcuffed with the same material as the door. She had a cuts and bruises that were developing, but other than that, she was unharmed. Hiei cut the handcuffs of her wrists, and threw her over his shoulder. They didn't have a moment to lose.

* * *

Wow, another short chapter... Okay, it's not so short as the last one, but it's not so long as some of the other chapters either.Not all of them are going to be this way, I promise! 


	15. A Deadly Fight

**Chapter 15: A Deadly Fight**

When Hiei reached the others, Yasu was already fighting Himimaru. The two demons that had been alive earlier were now dead. The others were standing there watching. Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked like they had been knocked about several times, but Kuwabara still looked like he was going to join the fight any minute. Kurama was watching Yasu fight Himimaru anxiously. Hiei quickly went over to them.

"Is Rai okay?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei put her down.

"Yes. Just unconscious." Hiei answered. Just then, Rai's eyes began to open.

"Huh? Where am I? What's going on?" She looked at everyone and suddenly a look of worry came over her features, "Where's Yasu?"

"Yasu's fighting Himimaru." Kurama answered, "It doesn't look too good though. Yasu has taken several hits and somehow Himimaru is avoiding all of hers."

Rai stood up, shaking at first. "Don't give up Yasu! No matter what happens, don't give up!" She shouted encouraging Yasu.

Yasu didn't turn, but surprise at Rai's presence was written on her face. It was quickly overcome with determination. Suddenly, as Yasu went for an attack, Himimaru pulled out a sword no one had ever seen and blocked her attack.

They were at stalemate. Neither one gave up the area that they had gained. Finally, their swords met. Himimaru hovered over Yasu's short stature. He grinned maliciously at the small girl. "Too bad a pretty little thing like you has to die so soon." He laughed.

"Too bad you're never going to live to see it. My death is not going to be on your sword." She snarled back. She was bleeding in several spots and some of her clothes were torn.

Himimaru pulled back quickly, making Yasu stumble. He sliced at her head, going in for the kill. The stumble saved her life. Instead of slicing her head, it cut her hair tie. Without the hair tie to keep it up, her hair fell about her shoulders. It swayed past her waist with more length to go.

"Wow, she has long hair." Kuwabara's voice came from nowhere, but Yasu blocked it out. There was no time for distractions now.

Again, Yasu's and Himimaru's swords met. But this time they didn't part. Yasu's face was full of fierce determination, while Himimaru's was full of enjoyment.

"I'm surprised little fire bug. You gave more of a fight then your brother did. And more than your parents too. Too bad that I have to kill you." He laughed his disgusting laugh once again.

"How dare you!" She shouted through gritted teeth.

Himimaru laughed again. His hand slyly moved behind him and a glint of metallic light caught Kurama's eyes.

"Yasu, watch out!"

It was too late. Himimaru had pulled out a small, thin knife with a long blade and rammed it into Yasu's stomach. She dropped to her knees holding her stomach. Her eyes widened in pain. Her breathing was quick and labored. She fell to the ground unconscious. Himimaru walked away, his back facing her.

"Now it is your turn to die." He said, addressing the spirit detectives and Rai.

Kurama shot a look at Rai. She immediately understood and nodded. She reached for a hidden area in the recesses of her clothes and pulled out her weapons, the shuriken. Wordlessly she ran to the right side of Himimaru, away from Yasu.

"So you think you can take me on? Bring it!" She said. For the first time they had seen her, Rai's face was serious. Although, a small glint of mischievousness was to be seen in her eyes and a small smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth.

As Himimaru turned to face Rai, Kurama ran behind his back to Yasu. He quickly checked her vital signs. Good. She wouldn't die. He didn't expect her to. A human may have died from that, but Yasu was a demon. He picked her up gently, sliding an arm underneath her head and her knees. He quickly carried Yasu over to the rest of them.

"How's she doing?" Yusuke asked in a somewhat hushed voice.

"It seems like the bleeding is slowing down already." Kurama responded. He looked at Rai, who was now battling Himimaru. He pulled out a long, thin whip, covered in thorns.

Rai was too quick for Himimaru to touch. She dodged around him, throwing shuriken and retrieving them before one could blink. It was obvious that Himimaru was getting frustrated. Every time he aimed a blow, Rai disappeared and reappeared right behind him. She really only made cuts, and no extremely damaging wounds. She seemed to be holding back.

Kurama attacked Himimaru from behind. The whip wrapped itself around the massive arm, cutting deep gashes with the razor sharp thorns. Himimaru turned angrily. He grabbed the whip, making more cuts in his hand, and yanked the whip, pulling Kurama with it. The boy was swung into the concrete wall. A small crater formed in the area where Kurama slammed into the wall. Kurama fell to the ground. He coughed up blood as he sat up.

"Stupid fool. I know all about you spirit detectives. I know where you live, everything about your daily lives. I'll destroy you and your pathetic human family. Just like I destroyed that little fire bug and her family." Himimaru said laughing.

His laugh was interrupted when Yasu stirred and groaned. Her face had a look that was immersed in pain.

"So the little fire bug isn't dead yet. That will soon change. All I need to do is finish off you pests and killing off that weakened bug will be a simple task." He laughed that ugly laugh once again and turned away.

That was the last straw. Himimaru crossed the line with those simple threats. Threats to his family and Yasu could not be tolerated. He had injured Yasu, somewhat close to death, and injured him. This could not go further. Kurama's body suddenly began to glow and change form. Now it was **his** turn to fight.


	16. Finishing the Fight

**Chapter 16: Finishing the Fight**

Rai watched Kurama in surprise. She closed her mouth, shook her head, and attacked the giant hulk of an enemy. _I've got to distract him for Kurama and Yasu!_ This thought rang through her head.

Seeing that the girl was distracted, Himimaru took the opportunity to attack. He swung an arm around. It caught her and sent her flying.

Hiei's expression flashed in worry, but it was quickly erased. He rushed in after her. He reached her just in time to catch her deftly in his arms before she slammed into wall.

Her eyes were closed and she was braced for impact. At the lack of excruciating pain and the feel of Hiei's arms she opened her eyes. Rai's face brightened considerably when she saw Hiei's face.

"Glad to see you could make it to the party, Hiei. I was starting to miss you."

"A second later and the wall would have caught you." He said, putting her down on the ground.

"I know. But I knew trying to help Yasu would mean pain. It's a good thing the infamous Youko Kurama is helping us." She turned to watch the Youko fight Himimaru. She had startled with Kurama's transformation into Youko Kurama.

Instead if that bright, luxurious red hair, it changed into soft-looking, longer silver hair. His green, lush, calm eyes changed into sharp, keen, mischievous golden eyes. It seemed like he had gotten taller. He wore white clothes now. A sleeveless shirt styled like a tunic, a sash was tied around his waist, and pants. Not to mention the silver fox ears that protruded from his head and the five fox tails that had now appeared. _Wow. Five tails. Guess he's five hundred years old then. _She thought to herself. She was only familiar with the fox demons.

Youko looked at Himimaru coldly. He had threatened just everyone his human form held dear. He would not live to see the next day. Youko held out his arm to his side. Several of the green thorny whips he had been using in his human traveled his arm and tangled themselves and formed a sort of glove. It ended with a razor sharp point. The Juryou Youzanken. He glanced at the fallen form of Yasu. She was still bleeding.

Without another moment's hesitation, this new form stepped forward. Himimaru, who didn't know of Youko, simply scoffed.

"What do you think you can do to me?" He sneered.

Youko Kurama looked at him and smirked, "Nothing except cut your body into thousands of tiny pieces." He advanced.

The next moment was so fast, Rai knew that if she'd race him, she, a lightning demon, would barely beat him. Or Hiei for that matter. In perhaps two seconds flat, Himimaru was covered in deep gashes. Himimaru tried to fight back, but Youko was much too fast for the hulk.

Yasu's eyes opened. Not many were paying attention because they were watching Youko. With some pain, she looked at her surroundings. Rai was kneeling beside as well as Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei was standing off to the side. _Where is Kurama? _She looked around and saw a mysterious demon fighting her opponent. What was odd about this new demon was that he had Kurama's aura surrounding him. _Could it be?_ Yasu watched him.

Yasu finally came to a conclusion. This demon had to Kurama. The aura, the missing redhead, using plants as weapons, everything.

Rai noticed movement by her side.

"Yasu!"

The injured fire demon shushed the worried lightning demon.

"Is that Kurama fighting?" She asked.

"Yes. Well, sort of. It's Youko Kurama, Kurama's other side. He appeared after Himimaru threatened him, us, you, and his family."

Yasu stood up, despite her bleeding wounds and Rai's action. She had to stop him before he made a dreadful mistake.

Youko stepped back to survey the damage he had done. Himimaru was covered with deep wounds.

Himimaru's eyes grew wide with fear. He stepped back and tripped. He tumbled backwards into a corner. He tried to stand back up, but it was useless. He was completely helpless. Youko advanced on the fallen demon.

Youko was about to deliver the final blow when a hand caught his shoulder. He turned to see who the owner was. He nearly glared at them, being so caught up in the battle.

The hand belonged to Yasu. She seemed so weak that a light push would knock her over. Her eyes said differently though. They were filled with a fierce, burning determination.

"This is my battle. My opponent. Let me deliver the final blow." She said softly, but steadily.

Youko stared at her for a moment, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. His golden eyes softened and he nodded his head. He lowered his weapon and stepped back from the immobilized Himimaru. Yasu stepped forward with her brother's precious katana in her hand. A fiery anger like none other burst to life in her eyes. With a quick slice of her katana, Himimaru's pathetic life was ended.

The anger in Yasu's eyes faded to a sad happiness as she looked upwards.

"Mother, Father, Renji," she paused, "It's finally over." She turned at looked at her friends and smiled sadly. "The battle's over. My life is done." She fell forward, dark brown hair flowed behind her.

Before everything turned black, she heard someone calling her name and felt warm, strong arms wrap around her body.

* * *

The English translation is 'Tree spirit demon slash punch'. Seeing as how the English translation is so long, it's plain to see why I used the Japanese phrase... Plus it sounds cooler.

The story is not done! Don't leave me! Don't kill me either. I will have the next chapter up soon!


	17. Healing Wounds

**Chapter 17: Healing Wounds**

Yasu opened her eyes, everything was blurry at first, but it started getting clearer. The first thing that she saw was Kurama's worried face.

"Huh? Kurama? Aren't I supposed to be dead?" She asked confused at why she was still alive.

Kurama's face was quickly overcome by joy, "Rai and I were barely able to save you. It was very close. You lost a lot of blood." Yasu sat up, slowly at first.

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly two weeks. Rai was so worried that she kept shocking people. She was afraid that she might shock you, so she doesn't come in here anymore. I can't say that I'm not relieved." Kurama said with a smile on his face.

"Are you the only one that's been watching me?" Yasu asked.

"No, Yusuke and Kuwabara come in a lot. Even Hiei's come in a couple times."

Yasu looked down at herself. Some of her shirt had been torn off and her stomach had been bandaged heavily. Her hair was still down, judging by the way it fell over her shoulders. "Were you the one who bandaged me?"

"No, Rai did most of that. She wouldn't let me bandage you. Although," He paused, "Whenever I asked, she would start smirking. Do you know what that is about?"

Yasu groaned. "Yes, I know exactly what she was thinking. It's for the same reason we were arguing the other day. Uh, I mean week."

"What was it about?"

Yasu thought about it for a moment. "She decided that I liked someone and I denied it."

"Oh." Kurama seemed slightly downcast.

Before Yasu could stop herself she started talking. "Although, now when I look back at it, I realized that I do like him. It started out rocky at first, but he found the right way to apologize." She covered her mouth, a slight blush crept up on her cheeks.

Kurama looked at Yasu, putting two and two together. "I think this person likes you as well."

Yasu looked up at Kurama. Straight into his beautiful, lush green eyes. Neither noticed that the distance between them had gotten smaller and smaller. Yasu breathed in surprise, not looking away. Every breath was full of him. The lovely smell of roses. Their lips finally joined.

It seemed like an eternity before something interrupted them.

A giggle snapped Kurama and Yasu apart. They turned to see that Rai was the source. Both went redder than lobsters.

"About time! I thought you guys were never going to get together. Who knew all it took was Yasu finally admitting her feelings. The whole thing was beautiful, really. Just like in the human movies. Well, now that I see that Yasu's up, I'm gonna spread it around that you're awake and, evidently, very well, except for the small cuts and such. Bye-bye!" She ran out the room laughing her head off.

"Rai, I'm going to kill you!" Yasu shouted trying to get up, but Kurama kept her down. Rai could be heard shouting the number 1,581.

"Relax, you've only just woken up. Besides, I think Rai has someone else on her mind." Kurama said.

"Who would that be? Who has the patience to handle her?" Yasu asked.

"It's only a guess, but they have seemed to be getting very close. Even if he won't admit it."

Yasu looked at Kurama, somewhat puzzled. She had an idea who he might be talking about, but he certainly didn't have the patience to deal with the active girl Yasu knew so well.

Yusuke and Kuwabara barged in.

"Yasu, we were so worried about you. We thought you might have died!" Kuwabara said emotionally.

"You can calm down. I'm not going to die for a while." Yasu said flatly.

"How long were you awake before Rai came and got us?" Yusuke asked.

"Several minutes actually. Why?" The grin on Yusuke's face stopped her, "Yusuke. Come here for a moment."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Yasu said with a straight face. Yusuke did so grudgingly. As soon as he was in arms length, Yasu gave him a big punch in the side of the head, which caused him to fall. Both Kurama's and Kuwabara's face dropped in surprise.

"Is he okay?" Kuwabara asked looking down at the fallen detective.

"He will be. As long as I don't see him grinning like that again." She paused, "Didn't Rai come with you?"

"She said she had to do something she had forgotten to do earlier." Kuwabara answered.

"I wonder what that could have been." Kurama said thoughtfully.

* * *

And you all thought I killed her off! I would never be that evil to Kurama...As forthe upcoming chapter, all I can say is... I wish I was Rai. 


	18. Thanks

**Chapter 18: Thanks**

Rai looked around. Where could he be?

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind her. She jumped halfway out of her skin. She turned only to see Hiei.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?" She half-shouted.

"Hn." Hiei continued walking past her. She looked after him for a moment. Then she followed him. He stopped at a window seat and looked out the window. She sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"What does it look like? Why'd you follow me?" He didn't even turn to look at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you for what?" He turned to look at her. She surprised him with a peck on the lips.

"Thank you for coming after me." She said smiling. Hiei looked at her for a moment, considering her. Then he did something that Rai had never suspected in a hundred years.

He pulled her into his arms and gave a passionate kiss on the lips. Startled, she was about to pull away, but didn't. He quickly let go of her and turned away quickly, about to walk away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He apologized. Another thing she had never expected from him.

Rai looked at him and grabbed his arm, "You should be! Now turn around and I'll give you payback." She demanded. He did so, to her slight surprise. Now it was her turn to do the surprising. She gave Hiei another kiss on the lips. They sat there, at the window seat, kissing, when a noise caught their attention. They quickly separated, but it was too late.

Kuwabara had walked into the room, and now his jaw had practically fallen to the ground. He was stuttering.

"I suggest running Kuwabara." Rai offered. Hiei had drawn his katana from, seemingly, nowhere, and was extremely mad. Kuwabara took the advice. Hiei ran after him.

She stood up. "I hope Hiei doesn't kill Kuwabara. Better go after him to make sure." And chased after the poor, unfortunate teenager that had walked in on them.

Kuwabara had fled to Yasu's room. Yusuke, Kurama, and Yasu were still there.

"Don't let them kill me!" He said, hiding behind Yasu's bed.

"What's going on, Kuwabara? Who's going to kill you?" Kurama asked politely.

"Hiei and Rai!"

"What did you do? Why would Rai want to kill you? I can understand Hiei, but Rai?" Kurama asked thoughtfully.

"I walked in the room and saw Hiei kissing Rai in the window seat."

Everyone was quiet. This was something they have never heard of. Suddenly the door burst open. Hiei was standing there, he had the look of death in his crimson eyes.

"Where is that idiot?" He asked angrily. Yusuke suddenly grinned.

"So you were kissing Rai? Way to go! Was she a good kisser? How far did you go before Kuwabara walked in on you guys?" Yusuke teased.

Just then Rai walked in the room. "Hello everyone… Why is everyone staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" She said puzzled.

Hiei glared at her and walked out of the room. Rai was still puzzled. "Would someone mind to tell me what is going on?"

Yasu suddenly smirked, "A little something called poetic justice. Good payback on the unwitting Kuwabara's part."

Rai's face fell and went red. "What? I didn't tell anyone that you were kissing Kurama!" She paused and covered her mouth, "Oops. I just did."

Both girls' and Kurama's faces went a bright shade of red. Yusuke looked like he was having the time of his life. Kuwabara peeked out from his hiding spot.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, Hiei's gone." Rai said looking at the door.

"Okay." He fully emerged from his spot, "So why were you kissing Hiei?"

Rai's face went red again, Yusuke's grin got even wider.

"So how long were you two kissing, huh?" Yusuke prompted along, "Do you think Hiei is a good kisser."

Rai had turned ten red shades deeper. "Um, uh, I'll just go now. Bye!" She bolted out the door before anyone could stop her. She stopped underneath a tree. She was panted as though she ran a thousand miles.

"Never… Want… To Go… Through that… Again." She said panting.

"Neither do I." A voice came from above her. She looked up.

"Ah, Hiei. Nice to see you. I'm guessing you didn't like Yusuke's questioning. That boy has a strange mind." She jumped up, "It was getting a little crazy there. Oh well. That was a great first kiss." She said smiling.

Hiei nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. "You've never kissed someone before?"

"Nope. I was too busy working with Yasu to even think about guys." She said smiling, "Have you ever kissed a girl before me?"

"No." Hiei's face with blank from emotion.

"Great, just what I wanted to hear!" Rai said smiling. Suddenly her face showed some mark of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked, it wasn't usual for her to be sad. He didn't like seeing her sad either. It made him feel terrible. Like he had failed in doing something important.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering on how my family is doing. It's hard to be away from them, but I'd much rather stay here with you." Her face switched back into its smile. She leaned against him and immediately fell asleep.

Hiei looked at her in surprise. She had fallen asleep so quickly. He thought about carrying her to her bed, but stopped himself. This was nice, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Unlike when she was awake and perky. He looked up to see the sun was setting. The day had passed quickly.


	19. A New Wrinkle

**Chapter 19: A New Wrinkle**

The room was dark. Just to fit the attitude of this demon, seeing as his thought could, in no way, be pleasant. His form was hardly visible, as matter fact, only the shadow of this entity could be seen. The voice was rough and deep, and muttering through his musings.

"Master?" A whiny, weak voice spoke through the shadows.

"This had better be good. You know what to those interrupt me in my thoughts." Master threatened with a snarl and a growl.

The frail form that had entered bowed lowly. "Forgive me Master, but the one you seek is here."

"How long has he been here?" The voice had an interested, but slightly irritated, tone to it.

"For the better part of the day."

"How come you neglected to tell me this earlier?" Master said angrily.

"He did not wish you to know since recently." The form bowed even lower.

"Your master is me, not him.Bring him in. I don't have much time waste. Time is precious to me."

The frail, small form suddenly changed shape. It became a bigger, into the size of a well-developed man.

"Forgive me, but I showed myself in. Your servant wouldn't stop fussing so I took care of him." His voice changed to a deep, smooth, attractive sound. A smirk played along the edges of his lips.

"It's no concern to me if that pathetic thing dies or not. What my concern is, have you taken care of your job?"

A smirk was in full sway of the man's lips now. "Yes. Even as we speak, they're bringing him here."

In a place far from that dark room, a young man sat at a table. The atmosphere was much different from that other room. This room was bright. The table was full of papers. Maps, letters, and such. The room was very cluttered and small. There were many things, even a wooden sword.

The young man had dark hair, some of which covered one of his eyes. The eye you could see was a bright blue. He was certainly tall. A black muscle shirt and black pants was all he wore. A white jacket was hung haphazardly on his chair.

A small boy went running through the room. "Have you found anything yet? Huh, huh?" He said in a pleading voice.

"No. And I'm not going to if you keep bothering me like that!" The young man said, frustrated.

The little boy looked so downcast. The older one shook his head at himself. Only for his siblings.

"But I'm sure I'll come across something soon. Now if you'll just be kind enough to keep out of the room, that would be extremely helpful."

The little boy's face brightened considerably. "Okay, big brother!" He beamed at the older boy, gave him a hug, and ran out the door. Not a second later, the boy's head popped back in the room. "What about now?"

"No."

The little boy promptly ran back out to avoid the older one's temper.

The dark haired boy shook his head. If that had been anyone else, they'd probably be dead by now. He went back to his searching.

Suddenly his face light up with elation. He just found his target that he had searching for at least a year. He quickly rechecked all his references in disbelief. That took a while, seeing as how there were so many papers on the table. He finished checked, he jumped up, knocking over some things. He didn't care.

"Yes! I finally found her! She is going to get an earful when I get to her!" His usually calm, unemotional voice turned happy and excited, yet angry as well.

A knock on the door caught his attention and distracted him from his celebration. He wasn't expecting visitors today. And hardly anybody came this direction unless they had business. That wasn't saying the area was particularly dangerous, just more of its habitants were irritable and prone doing things out of blue.

Another knock sounded through the house's hallways, except harder. A sign of impatience.

He quickly threw his jacket on walked to the door. His face went through a transformation from excited to bored. He opened the door.

"May I-." He didn't even finish his sentence before everything went black.

* * *

This is it! The last chapter. I would continue this in this story, but it no longer shares the same plot, so there is no point to it.The rest of this shall continue in One Plus Four Is Seven? Coming soon to a near you! While you're still here(I hope) I must give thanks to all those little people! (Brings out tissue and blows nose)

AmnarRanma (Please don't spill the red kool-aid while twitching. It's my favorite! Thanks for all those reviews too! )

BKKtE (You write such encouraging notes! )

Claryssa (If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know anything about Yu Yu Hakusho! You helped out with the fighting scene and scenes to come on the sequel! I love ya!)(All you other reviewers should send her thanks for helping me out!)

ShiroTaka (Thanks for understanding.)

kristanite (Thanks for the interesting math lessons.)

May you all One Plus Four Is Seven? (Readers: Stop stalling and hurry up and finish the next story! Me: Okay, okay! I will! Hope you're ready for more planning seasons Claryssa!)


End file.
